Cha Tae Hyun
Perfil 250px|thumb|Cha Tae Hyun *'Nombre:' 차태현 / Cha Tae Hyun *'Apodo:' Arroz, Cha Concubina *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Director *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Dragón *'Familia: Esposa/compositora musical (Choi Eun Suk) y 3 hijos *'''Agencia: Blossom Entertainment Dramas *Extramarital Investigation (OCN, 2020) *Matrimonial Chaos (KBS2, 2018) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) cameo *Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) cameo *Producer (KBS2, 2015) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS2, 2012) *Lights and Shadows (MBC, 2011) *Triangle Love (SBS, 2009) *General Hospital 2 (MBC, 2008) *Flowers For My Life (KBS2, 2007) *Prince's First Love(MBC, 2004) *Juliet's Man(SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *Still Loving You (MBC,1999) *Ready Go(MBC, 1998) *Shy Lover (MBC, 1998) *Sunflower (MBC, 1998) *First Love(KBS, 1997) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) *Papa (KBS, 1996) Temas para Dramas *''Near Parting'' tema para Matrimonial Chaos (2018) *''어디로 갈까/ Where are We Going'' tema para Juliet's Man (2000) Programas de TV *Where On Earth?? (KBS2, 2018) *Radio Star (MBC, 2018 - 2019) *Dragon Club (2017) *Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep. 342 *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2012 - 2019) *Running Man (SBS, 2010-2011) Ep. 10, 57-58 *Healing Camp (SBS, 2011-2016) Ep. 6, 207 *Hit the Ball, Home Run King (MBC ESPN, 2010) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2003) *Campus Song Festival (MBC, 2003) *Campus Song Festival (MBC, 2002) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2001) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2000) *SBS Happy Saturday (SBS, 1998) *Family Camp (MBC, 1998) Películas *Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *Because I Love You (2016) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) * The Technicians (2014) cameo *Slow Video (2014) *Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) cameo *Catch Me (2013) Cameo *The Grand Heist (2012) *Never Ending Story (2012) *Champ (2011) *Sunny (2011) *Hello Ghost (2010) *Speed Scandal (2008) *Fool (2008) *Highway Star (2007) *My Girl and I (2005) *Sad Movie (2005) *Love Story (2005) *Two Guys (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Who's Got the Tape? (2004) *Happy Erotic Christmas (2003) *Crazy First Love (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *Hallelujah (1997) Temas para Películas *''Bygone Days'' tema para Because I Love You (2016) *''Happiness'' tema para Champ (2011) *''With You'' tema para Hello Ghost (2010) *''Because I Love You'' tema para Speed Scandal (2008) *''Wind Wind Wind'' tema para Highway Star (2007) *''Ichaseon Bridge'' tema para Highway Star (2007) *''Don't Let Go of My Hand'' tema para Sad Movie (2005) *''Forget Me'' tema para Sad Movie (2005) *''Photograph'' tema para Lover's Concerto (2002) *''I Don't Know'' tema para Lover's Concerto (2002) Programas de Radio *Mr. Radio (KBS 2FM, 2007-2008) *FM Popular Music with Cha Tae-hyun (KBS 2FM, 1999-2000) Anuncios *'2018:' Samsung Fire & Security Co. Ltd. / Seguros (junyto a Jung Hae In) *'2016:' Rinnai Korea *'2015:' Korea Tourism Information *'2014-2015:' Samsung Fire & Marine Insurance *'2013-2015:' Aekyung *'2013:'Good Downloader Campaign *'2012:' Otsuka ULOS *'2012:' Genesis Chicken Palace *'2010:' Nintendo Korea Nintendo WII *'2009:' Shinhan Financial Group *'2009:' Hi-Mart *'2008:' Coca-Cola Georgia Coffee *'2007:' Nong Shim GunMyunSeDe Noodles *'2007:' Nintendo Korea Mario Kart DS *'2006:' LG Card *'2005:' Glade *'2004:' Lotte Chilsung Vita Power *'2004:' Genesis BBQ *'2004:' KT Nespot Swing *'2003:' Hyundai Marine Hi-Car *'2003:' Binggrae D.r Capsule *'2003:' TBJ *'2002:' Domino's Pizza *'2001:' Lotte Sand *'2001:' Samsung Anycall *'2001:' 700-5782 *'2001:' InkTec *'2001:' Lotte Chilsung Water Jelly *'2001:' Lotte World Cone *'2000:' Fruit Land *'1999:' Hansol PCS One Shot 018 *'1999:' Samyang Food Suta Noodles Reconocimientos * 2018 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja junto a Bae Doo Na (Matrimonial Chaos) * '''2018 KBS Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award (Matrimonial Chaos) * '''2018 MBC Entertainment Awards: 'Excellence Award (Music & Talk Show) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Excelencia Actor de Miniserie (The Producers) *'2015 KBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor Pareja con Kim Soo Hyun & Gong Hyo Jin (The Producers) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: Premio Mejor Artista División Programa/Variedad (Happy Sunday - 1 Night 2 Days 2) *'2009 Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actor (Speed Scandal) *'2007 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio DJ Radio *'2005 Savings Day Presidential Citation:' *'2003 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2002 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2002 Golden Cinematography Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (My Sassy Girl) *'2002 Grand Bell Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2001 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (My Sassy Girl) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio SBSi *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Gran Estrella (Juliet's Man) *'1999 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor *'1999 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Happy Together) *'1999 Baeksang Arts Awards:'Mejor Nuevo Actor de TV (Sunflower) *'1995 KBS Super Talent Contest:' Medalla de Plata Curiosidades *'Educación:' Periodismo en el Instituto de Artes de Seúl *'Aficiones:' Bailar *'Religión:' Cristiana *Participó en Family Outing se puso una chupalla y se creía mexicano. Él mismo se puso el nombre de Sancho y a Kim Jong Kook Kancho después encontró una mantis religiosa a la que llamó Samasho. *Cha Tae Hyun comenzó su carrera como un medallista de plata en 1995 en el programa de KBS Talent Contest. *Su padre Cha Jae Wan fue director asistente de efectos especiales en KBS, y su madre Choi Su Min, ahora retirada, hizo una vez doblajes. *Cha se casó con su novia de la secundaria, letrista de pop Choi Suk Eun el 1 de junio de 2006. Salieron durante 13 años ella fue su primera y única novia. *Tiene tres hijos, un hijo Cha Soo Chan nacido en el 2007, una hija Cha Tae Eun nacida en 2010 y el 10 de diciembre del 2013 a las 3:30 am nació su tercer hijo (niña). *En el 2011 Cha confesó en el programa de televisión de SBS Healing Camp que sufre de un trastorno de pánico. * En el capitulo de Running Man donde salio como invitada Park Bo Young, Kim Jong Kook quería sabotearla en un juego donde Bo Young lo amenazo diciéndole que si seguía siendo asi le iba a decir a su papa Chae Tae Hyun, donde Kim Jong Kook sedio y le dijo que estaba bien. * Su enemigo natural es Kim Jong Kook * Park Bo Young lo eligió sobre Song Jong Ki, también así eligió Wolf Boy sobre Speed Scandal * En el episodio 4 del drama Legend of the Blue Sea hace un cameo en donde se encuentra con Jun Ji Hyun y hacen referencia a la película en la que trabajaron juntos llamada My Sassy Girl llamándola "Sassy girl". Esto supone una reunión después de 15 años de haber filmado. * El 16 de marzo, “9 O’Clock News” de KBS 1TV informaron que Cha Tae Hyun y Kim Jun Ho realizaron apuestas de golf en julio del 2016 lo cual es ilegal en Corea. El 17 de marzo, Cha Tae Hyun respondió a los informes con una carta de disculpas y negó que las apuestas se hayan realizado en el extranjero sino en Corea y que devolvió el dinero al final del juego. Además anunció su retiro de todos sus programas de TV. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Cha Tae Hyun.jpg Cha_Tae_Hyun2.jpg Cha Tae Hyun3.jpg Cha Tae Hyun4.jpg Cha Tae Hyun5.jpg Cha Tae Hyun6.jpg Cha Tae Hyun7.jpg Cha Tae Hyun8.JPG Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Blossom Entertainment